


Outside Watching In

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [403]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: i was just wondering can you write everyone else's POV on sam and dean's relationship, like john, ellen, bobby, jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Watching In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

_John’s pov_

John had always known. Ever since from a young age, he saw how close Dean and Sam were. How close that they probably would get when they were older.

Any normal parent would have probably tried to stop them. Keep Sam and Dean away from each other. Keep them separated.

But John wouldn’t do that to them. Couldn’t. His two boys needed each other, and John could see that. Even after they joined back together, after so long, with Sam going off to Stanford and everything that happened, they were still as close as they were when they were kids.

John didn’t mind. They were his boys. And they always would be.

______________

_Bobby’s pov_

Helping John’s two boys grow up, he should have guessed the kind of relationship that Sam and Dean would have had. He didn’t though. Didn’t even find out until long after John had passed, and the boys were grown.

Bobby had accidentally walked in on them, Dean over Sam, shirts gone, in a hot and heavy make out session.

Bobby had cleared his throat, and Sam and Dean had pulled away from each other quickly.

“Bobby…we’re…um…this…” Dean stuttered, trying to think of something to say.

“Huh.” Bobby said, staring at Dean and Sam. “You two idjits fuck up this room, and you boys are in deep shit.” Bobby said, before turning and shutting the door behind him.

__________________

_Ellen’s pov_

Ellen knew as soon as the two walked into the Roadhouse that something was different about them.

She hadn’t realized what it was until she saw the way that Dean was staring at Sam. And then staring at his ass.

“Well, OK then…” Ellen had muttered to herself, watching Sam and Dean. They thought they were so secretive, but Ellen seemed to catch every glance one made at the other.

Did she totally approve of what they did? No. But they were all each other had, and she wasn’t going to try to stop that.

______________________

_Jo’s pov_

It wasn’t until she went on her first hunting trip with Sam and Dean that she realized they were an item.

Sure, Dean was attractive, and she  _might_  have been flirting with Dean, while Dean seemed to be ignoring her passes, when she saw the glares that Sam kept passing her.

When she tried to flirt with Dean once more, as a test, Sam had gotten up and dragged Dean out of the room, claiming that he needed to talk to Dean privately.

When they came back, Dean had a partly concealed hicky on the side of his neck, and his hair was a little more ruffled than how it was before.

“Wow….not even subtle, you two.” Jo said.

Sam and Dean froze, and stared at Jo, wondering what else Jo was going to say.

“It’s none of my business, and I really don’t want to make this my business, so I’m not gonna talk about it. You two keep what you do behind closed doors to yourself.”

“Fine by us.” Sam had said, going back to research.

Jo shrugged, and moved over to one of the couches, pulling out her knife and twirling it around.


End file.
